house_vyirinfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaaviqa Vyirin
Shaaviqa Vyirin is the daughter of Sarraivakanis and Decanirra Vyirin. She was given the choice by her mothers to join the Jedi Order, the Sith Order, or to find her own path when she was seven, and she chose the Jedi Order. She trained as a Jedi Sage under Master Yuon Parr: her thirst for knowledge was nearly unmatched among her Jedi peers. She was responsible for discovering the Fount of Rajivari, which had been considered a hoax by most scholars. However, her Master fell sick to a mysterious illness, and Shaa sought an ancient healing technique to save Parr. A Sith apprentice destroyed the terminal the technique was stored, leaving her the only one with knowledge of the ability. She used this healing technique on multiple Masters, her strength weaning with every use of her ability. Finally, she confronted the plaguemaster, and turned her shielding technique on him, expelling the ghost of Morhage from his body and ending the plague. She regained her strength, but as she had learned to operate on barely a fraction of her strength, her power came back exponentially. As a result, she was forced to remain in complete control at all times. Otherwise, massive Forcequakes would shake the ground around her. This tight control led Shaa to become nearly emotionless, as the slightest jump in emotion could knock over buildings. As Shaa struggled to keep a tight rein on her power, she was given the title of Jedi Ambassador. She liaised with the Rift Alliance, and reclaimed Balmorra. She also rescued Rift Alliance forces on Quesh and Hoth. Sometime during her work with the Rift Alliance, Shaa freed Revan from the Maelstrom Prison, striking up a close-knit friendship. Even after Revan was supposedly killed by Cipher Nine, the teo kept up close communications. This culminated in the discovery of the Children of the Emperor, hidden by the First Son. Shaa sought fores to combat these, freeing the Esh-ka on Belsavis, and seeking the aid of the Mystics on Voss. She found the First Son on Corellia after infiltrating and reclaiming the supposedly invincible Strongholds. She fought the Son to a standstill in caverns beneath Coronet City, and redeemed him, returning the Jedi Mater's free will and banishing the presence of the First Son. After Corellia, Shaa joined the Revanites, believing Revan had found a way to destroy the Emperor completely. She masterminded the assault on Korriban and Tython, coordinating attacks to cause maximum damage to the Sith and minimum casualties for the Jedi. She was uninvolved in the plotting on Rishi; Revan had sent Shaa to reclaim lost artifacts, knowing she would object to escalating the war. Shaa arrived on Yavin not long after the allied forces led by Darth Nox, Darth Dutari, and Sarraivakanis. She shored up Revanite positions, focusing heavily on defensive positions per Jedi doctrine. Rumors say she was confronted by Darth Dutari, who claimed to see doubt in the Barsen'thor's eyes, but was unable to convince Shaa to part with Revan. In the final confrontation with Revan, Shaa awaited the strike team with Revan, remaining silent as Revan tried to explain his plan. To everyone's surprise, Darth Nox simply extended a hand to the wayward Jedi, some unnamed emotion flickering in formerly old and hateful eyes. Shaa nodded at Nox and slammed Revan into the ground with a massive burst of Force Energy. Revan managed to hold the allied forces off until Shaa finally dropped her control over her Force power. Revan was knocked down by the surge of power, and in the lull, the Emperor woke. Shaa let loose once more, giving free reign to the groundquakes that plagued her presence since Morhage, aiming them at the supports of the ancient Temple. The Emperor woke, but without the focusing power of the Temple, he was much weaker than her might have been, and fled into Wild Space where he would gather his strength for an attack on Ziost. Four facts saved Shaa from being labelled a traitor: # She truly believed she was working for the greater good in trying to destroy the Emperor. # She had kept Republic casualties to a minimum. # She was uninvolved in setting Republic and Imperial forces against each other. # Revan had kept her allegiance a secret. In fact, Shaa's actions to weaken the Emperor, and her renewed vow to the Jedi Order convinced Satele to give her a seat on the Jedi Council. Shaa then revealed her secret marriage to Nox to her mothers, who were displeased, but ultimately accepting, much to Nox's surprise. Category:Notable Characters Category:Jedi Order Category:Revanites Category:Galactic Republic